1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination barbecue grill and folding table that is adapted to be manipulated from a fully deployed condition, during which food can be cooked on the grill and then served on an adjacent table, and a collapsed condition, during which the grill and table are folded into a compact package that is suitable for transport and storage.
2. Background Art
Families seeking recreation often choose to go camping or simply have a cookout. However, such out of doors activities can be complicated by the need to find a camp site, a table and an available barbecue grill upon which to cook food. Consequently, in some cases, campers are required to carry with them bulky and space consuming cooking equipment. In other cases, the campers must set up their cooking site far from their motor vehicle which increases inconvenience and leaves the family's vehicle unattended during the cookout. In still other cases, the family may be subjected to a waste of time and/or disappointment, particularly during a holiday or at the peak of the outdoor camping season, if it is unable to find an outdoor grill which is available for use.
In order to overcome the aforementioned problem and potential inconveniences as described above, it would be desirable to have available a compact, easy to use, easy to transport combination barbecue grill and table which may be carried in a motor vehicle and deployed adjacent to the vehicle so that food can be cooked and served without first having to locate a camp site at which a barbecue grill and table are available.
Examples of known portable food cooking equipment is available by referring to one or more of the following United States patents:
U.S Pat. No. 1,626,035 Apr. 26, 1927 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,638,223 Aug. 9, 1927 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,862 Jul. 12, 1960 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,859 Mar. 15, 1994 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,355 Dec. 31, 1996